


Bits of Tradition

by CelinaEevee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, gazing in each other's eyes, hand holding, pre-wedding jitters, same with chrom, stahl week, stahl week 2021, stahlweek2021, very self-indulgent tbh, we were robbed of a gaius and stahl support so i say they're friends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaEevee/pseuds/CelinaEevee
Summary: Stahl week day 2! Tradition!Stahl asks to see Robin before the wedding
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Bits of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off my playthrough/awakening experience  
> I say loosely since I feel we were robbed of a Gaius and Stahl support and also want Stahl and Chrom to be friends. And even though Kellam and Stahl have a support and so do Maribelle and Robin I never actually got them because i missed recruiting Kellam and got mad at Maribelle for dying all the time because I didn't know about pairing up.
> 
> Honestly I wrote this for me because it's content I crave.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Robin tried to turn her head as she heard a soft knock at the door, but almost immediately had her head turned back into place by Maribelle, who was finishing inspecting her makeup. Maribelle nodded to Gregor, approving of his handiwork. He guffawed louder than was necessary for the small room and stood up.  
“Hah! Gregor be unexpected, no?!” He stood up and took a few steps.  
“So nice for Cordelia to be recommending of me!” He opened the door as the knocking started again, effectively cutting off the rapping.  
“Ah! Stahl! Soon to be husband! I have been making wife BEAUTIFUL! EVERYONE be wishing to marry Robin this day!” Gregor opened the door wider to take his leave, clapping his hand on Stahl’s shoulder heavily.  
“Stahl not ready! Come! Gregor be making you beautiful as well! Of course, cannot be as beautiful as bride. No, bride must be prettiest flower in the field!”  
“Ah, wait, Gregor. I need-“ Stahl reached to open the door more. Maribelle was up in an instant, blocking the door from moving any further.  
“Excuse me, sir! What is it you think you are doing?!”  
“I- I just need to see Robin for a-“  
“You are not allowed to see her until the wedding!”  
“Huh? But I… Uh... I didn’t realize you were superstitious?” He shifted anxiously and slipped his right hand into his pocket.  
Gregor crossed his arms and watched with an amused smile.  
Maribelle tsked. “It is not about superstition; it is about propriety. Tradition. She is not ready yet-”  
“-And we totally want it to be a surprise when you see her!” Lissa shouted from inside the room  
“-Nor are you...” Maribelle looked him up and down once and raised her eyebrow. “We are on a fairly tight schedule, Stahl. We need-“  
Stahl knew better than to argue with Maribelle, yet he still pressed on.  
“Maribelle, _please_.” He begged softly. “I really need to…” He let out a breath, the shakiness of it was subtle, but Maribelle caught on to it. She noticed he was fiddling with something in his pocket. She paused for a moment then sighed; she looked to be considering something, tapping her nail on the door a few times.  
“Gregor! Go wait in the groom’s room for Stahl. Make sure everything is set up to finish getting him prepared.”  
Gregor smiled wide “Yes, boss lady!” He turned and walked down the hall.  
Maribelle looked back to Stahl. “One moment, please.”  
  
She closed the door and Stahl could hear muffled voices and some rustling just behind it. His right hand still in his pocket, he reached over with his free hand and grabbed his elbow, trying to will away his nerves. He heard what sounded like a door close before the one in front him opened. Out filed Lissa, Cordelia, and Panne, with Maribelle behind them. She patted Stahl’s arm.  
“She is all yours.” She told him with a soft face. Almost instantly, however, her face turned serious and her brows furrowed.  
“You have 10 minutes.”  
“Y-yes. Of course. Thank you, Maribelle!” He beamed, releasing his other arm from his grasp. Maribelle nodded and smiled again before turning around and following the others to wherever it was they went; the confident clicking of her heels on the marble growing quieter.  
  


Stahl took a deep breath, steeling himself. He knocked on the already open door, looking for permission to come in.  
“Stahl, you can just come in!” A voice called from the room. _Her_ voice. His breath hitched for a second and he walked in.  
“Hello.” He said bashfully, entering the room.  
“Hello, my love.” She replied, smiling. He looked at her and his heart thudded in his chest.  
She was sitting on a stool in front of a vanity, only she had turned to face the door. He noticed she was wearing a large cloak, and her hair, usually put up, was loose and wavy. He scratched his nose and moved closer to her.  
He knelt down, really finally getting a good look at her face.  
“You’re lucky I didn’t have my dress on yet. Maribelle would’ve definitely refused to let you in. She’s really been a force to be reckoned with these last few months.” Robin giggled.  
  
Maribelle insisted on planning the wedding. The couple was hesitant, not wanting anything too grand, but Robin was happy they had agreed. Planning battle strategies was one thing, but a wedding was another. She knew little of the intricacies of a traditional Ylissian wedding; plus when Maribelle set her mind on something it was nearly impossible to stop her.  
Though, Robin found it funny Maribelle was surprised she was asked to be in the wedding party, rather than just be the planner. The noblewoman was always closer to Stahl during the war than to Robin, so it was nice that this experience brought them closer.  
  
“But Gregor was in here?” Stahl questioned.  
Robin raised her hands a bit, as if gesturing to the cloak, and shrugged, just offering her soon-to-be-husband a lopsided smile.  
“Propriety. Well…” Stahl grabbed both her hands with both of his, his right hand finally leaving his pocket.  
“He did great. You look... Stunning.” He told her, giving her hands a squeeze. Robin looked down at him fondly. Their positions reminded her of his proposal.  
“You have something you wanted to ask me?” She questioned, squeezing his hands back.  
“Ah! I-“ He fumbled around for a second, reached into his pocket once more, and pulled out the object he had been previously been clutching. A small leather pouch with a drawstring.  
“I wanted to ask you, er, I wanted you to have this.” He said bashfully, holding up the pouch in a shaky hand.  
“Aren’t I supposed to get the ring during the ceremony?” Robin joked as she picked up the small bag and gently opened it, pulling out what was inside. It was a small clip of sorts. A shiny, metal, plant-like branch. There were smaller branches sticking off, and on the ends of each protrusion there was a small gem. It was beautiful.  
“Stahl! I- This is gorgeous! I-“  
“I want you to wear it.” He interrupted. Robin stared at him in awe.  
“It was my mother’s. She wore it on her wedding day. Her mother and grandmother did as well. It’s… a family tradition, of sorts…” He scratched his nose once more. “I would like if you could wear it today. When you marry… Me.” He looked into her eyes, which were starting to get teary. His started to moisten as well. They were getting married. She was going to marry _him_. Today. How was this even real?  
  
“This is such a precious item… You want me to have it?” She asked shyly, looking down at it for a brief moment before glancing back into his eyes.  
Stahl grabbed a handkerchief from his other pocket and gently dabbed at the tears forming in his bride’s eyes. He rarely saw her as meek as this.  
“My lady, I would be honored if you were to wear it. I asked my father to bring it and he gladly agreed. I didn’t expect for him to clean it so well, however. He really likes you.” He smiled. He then widened his eyes for a second, as if remembering something.  
  
“Oh! Also…” He reached into the same pocket and produced a small vial. “He told me to bring this for you. He made it to help with pre-wedding jitters.”  
Robin gently placed the clip on her lap and took his unstable hand between both of hers.  
“Darling, I think you need this more than I do.” She told him, squeezing his hand then bringing it up to her lips to place a soft kiss on it.  
Stahl chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his messy hair. Robin smiled, silently wishing whoever was going to help him style it luck.  
“What if I said already had one?” He asked with a weak smile. Robin quirked one side of her mouth up.  
“Then I’d say that you should have another.” She replied, playfully tapping his nose.  
Stahl let out a laugh, one with significantly much less tension. The sound made Robin’s heart flutter.  
“I love you.” He told her seriously.  
She flushed.  
“And I, you.” She replied.  
She swallowed a lump of emotion welling up.  
“So much so. And I am the luckiest woman to be marrying you today.” She said, mentally threatening her eyes to not water again.  
  
Stahl rested his head face down on her lap and sighed. He stayed like that for a few moments, and Robin petted his hair, trying to calm him.  
“Mm bo uuhke” He said, muffled.  
“What?” Robin asked while laughing.  
He craned his neck up to speak, unhindered this time.  
“I’m so lucky.” He repeated.  
He looked into her eyes almost pleadingly and started to place his head back where it was moments ago. He was stopped by Robin’s hands coaxing his head up. She looked at him, eyes full of adoration.  
“The others will be back shortly.” She reminded him softly, running her hand down his cheek to his chin. Stahl nodded and she bent over to place a kiss on his forehead. He tilted his head up and gave her a quick peck on her lips before standing up. He sighed and looked down at her.  
Robin picked up the pin and cupped it to her chest.  
“The honor would be all mine to wear such a precious and meaningful item.” She told him.  
Stahl cupped her head in one of his hands and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.  
“I’ll see you out there.” He told her, leaning in for one last kiss.  
“Eh-hem.” He heard a throat clear and awkwardly shot upright. He turned around to see the bridesmaids standing there.  
Maribelle had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, it was easy to tell she was stifling a smile. Lissa had her hands cupped over her mouth and was giggling, whereas Panne and a red-faced Cordelia were looking anywhere but at them.  
“Have you finished?” Maribelle asked, trying to sound stern.  
Stahl laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing.  
“Ah, uh. Yeah.” He stroked his beloved’s face once more before heading out of the room, fiddling with the top on the vial.  
The four looked to Robin, who had gained her own flush. She simply held out her hands and showed the clip.   
“Let’s incorporate this.” She stated, gazing down at it.  
  
“But of course!” Maribelle flicked her hand and walked back over.  
“There is still so much to do!” She exclaimed as she opened a nearby closet the dress had been hid in. She inspected it to make sure all was still fine.  
“Your human preening rituals are bewildering. Especially for such a small amount of time.” Panne stated. Regardless, she walked over to Robin and took some of her hair, forming a braid traditionally used for special occasions in Taguel culture. Cordelia joined her in putting up the hair.  
Lissa, who was waiting for them to finish styling, spoke up.  
“Soooo…. You’re supposed to save the kiss for the ceremony.” She teased  
Maribelle, who had since set the dress out on a sofa and walked over to Robin, looked over at her friend.  
“Lissa, dear. Did you leave the jewels in the other room?”  
“Huh? Ah, Maribelle, let me tease her a li- OH! You were serious!” She exclaimed, noticing the box she had earlier wasn’t sitting on the table.  
“I thought you were just trying to get me to stop. Sorry, I’ll grab them now!” She said as she hurried out of the room. Maribelle followed Lissa with her eyes then looked back to Robin.  
“But really, dear. Eyes are on you today. You must act like a lady. Remember your lessons; your posture!”  
Hearing that, Robin instinctively sat up, causing Cordelia to poke her with a (luckily) blunt hair pin.  
“Oh! My apologies, Robin!” Cordelia gasped.  
“No, no. That was me. I should hold still while you and Panne are working.” The bride-to-be apologized.  
Robin started to fiddle with her gift as Lissa entered the room again.  
“Got ‘em!” She said triumphantly, holding out the box.  
“Thank you all for everything.” Robin spoke up. Her friends looked at her and smiled. Everyone went back to work.  
She almost wished she had taken the potion from Stahl.

  
Finally, a bride stood tall, proud, and beautiful. Taking Maribelle’s old lessons to heart, - really, how could she forget all of that 'practice’- Robin felt ready to glide down the aisle.

* * *

Stahl paced around the room he was in, trying to work the tie, which was loose around his neck. His father already went to find some water for his son before finding his seat, his brother had gone on a last-minute errand, and Gregor had long-since left, saying something about Stahl’s hair being a hearty opponent; leaving him in the room with only Gaius, Kellam, and Chrom.  
  
Chrom was the one to approach him and help with the pesky tie. The king beamed at his friend and patted the sides of his arms.  
“You’ve got this, my friend.”  
Stahl sat down and sighed. Save for a few battles, he hadn’t been this nervous since he proposed to Robin. That was supposed to be the hard part, right?  
He bent over and rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands, careful not to mess up the hair the others had spent so long trying to tame. Not that it did much good; it was still its signature wild, just… less so.  
  
“Um. Is your stomach upset? Do you want to eat something?” Kellam asked quietly.  
Stahl just shook his head no, a stark contrast from the growl that came immediately after.  
Chrom stifled a chuckle. Stahl looked up again, placing one hand on his stomach and the other sitting face up on his lap.  
“I think for once I’m not hungry.” He said as he tilted his head over the back of the chair and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly he felt a small, round object in his hand. He opened his eyes and peered at what was there. It was a small candy.  
He glanced at Gaius who replied “Suck on it. Mint’s’possed ta help a sick stomach.” He tapped a small bag hanging by his hip. “Got plenty.”  
Stahl nodded then popped the candy in his mouth. Even if it didn’t help his stomach, the strong flavor helped pull him out of his head and ground him back in reality.

Stahl’s brother and father returned to the room at the same time, though the latter, after handing his son some water and giving him a hug, left soon after to get seated. After a few jokes from his brother to lighten the mood, it was finally time for them to head out.

Feeling slightly better after the potions, mints, joking, and encouraging words from his friends, Stahl stood waiting at the altar next to Libra, whose tranquil presence helped calm him. Still shaky, but not feeling as if he was to be sick. Things weren’t nearly as bad once the ceremony had started, and he was excited to see his beautiful bride. If earlier she looked that great when the others still weren’t done with her, he was eager to lay eyes on her now.  
  
Two by two, the wedding party made their way down. Stahl’s brother escorted Cordelia down the aisle; maid of honor and the best man, then took his place by his brother. Next came Chrom with Maribelle, Kellam with Panne, and Gaius with Lissa.  
They all stood there, and the crowd tittered before the door creaked open, revealing Robin clutching onto Morgan. He may not yet be born in this world, but he is still their son and they loved him as such.  
As they followed a frolicking little Lucina throwing petals everywhere, Stahl’s eye met that of his bride. He sucked in a breath and froze in place momentarily. He was startled out of his stupor by his brother, who had jabbed him in the side a few times with his elbow. Stahl looked over and saw raised eyebrows and a playful smile on his brother’s face. He shoved the best man slightly then brought his attention back to Robin.  
  
Robin seemed to be floating down the aisle gracefully, though he noticed the death grip she had on her son’s hand. She was probably feeling just as nervous. As she drew closer, he noticed more and more about her. The details of the lace and ribbons on her dress. Her hair, which was now partly up in a large bun with a braid wrapped in part of it, while another was wrapped around the base. Some of her hair still hung loose; wavy and bouncing slightly with each step she took.  
He noticed the pin he had given her gleaming in her hair by the bun, holding the veil in place. His mom’s pin; now hers, soon to be _theirs_ , brought some tears to his eyes. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting her to wear it; she said she would, but finally seeing it made everything feel real now. The haziness of the whole day vanished; and he realized, once more, that he was getting married.

His bride and future child arrived at the altar and Robin released her poor son’s hand. Morgan quickly picked both of her hands back up and brought them to his face for a light kiss, before releasing them and taking his seat in the front row.  
Robin stood directly in front Stahl and he carefully flipped the veil over, revealing her face, which brought a murmur of admiration from those close enough to see. He looked into her eyes and was no longer nervous. She was there. She’d always be there.  
He cupped her cheek briefly then took her hands, looking to Libra to begin.  
He was ready.


End file.
